


The Many Sides of a Hero

by blu_orb, The_Lavender_Creator



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ages changed, Eraserhead's thomas's teacher, Hero Patton, M/M, Multi, Quirks!, Remus is in this, emiles in this idk what he's gonna do yet, he's not as extreme as normal, hero logan, hero roman, hero thomas, hero virgil, i cant find his chara tag tho, remy's just watching all this go down, teenage thomas/sides, thomas is about a yr younger than deku & co, villain deciet, villain remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_orb/pseuds/blu_orb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: What happens when a boy with many sides joins Japan's most prestigious hero academy, U.A. High? Read on to find out!





	1. Introductions~

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no clue how this is gonna go  
You'll be finding out as I do  
I have multiple plot points planned out but,,

_ **Thomas Sanders (Hero Name: ???)** _

**Age:** 15

**Pronouns:**He/Him

**Quirk:** _Many Sides_

_Has multiple facets to his personality which can take a physical form. These facets have their own quirks, personalities, and ambitions._

_ **Virgil Sanders (Hero Name: Anxiety)** _

**Age:** 15

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Quirk: ** _Anxious Aura_

_Exudes an aura which makes everyone around him nervous and on edge. Immunity to this can be developed if someone spends enough time around him._

_ **Roman Sanders (Hero Name: Creativity)** _

**Age:**15

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Quirk:** _ Imagination_

_Can create items using his imagination_

_ **Logan Sanders (Hero Name: Logic)** _

**Age:**15

**Pronouns:**He/Him

**Quirk: ** _Telekinesis/IQ_

_Has the power of telekinesis. Can also boost his intelligence after eating..... Crofter's Jam?_

_ **Patton Sanders (Hero Name: Morality)** _

**Age: **15

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Quirk: ** _Cat-Like Form_

_Can shapeshift to take the form of a light blue cat. Can also materialize cat ears and a cat tail onto his human form. Has all the abilities of a cat (Enhanced senses of smell and hearing, better night vision, enhanced balance, etc.)_

_ **Desiree (Dee) Sanders **_

**Age: **15

**Pronouns: **He/Him

**Quirk: ** _Shapeshifting_

_Can shapeshift to take the form of any person he's seen or a yellow snake. Amusingly, he doesn't have a typical sense of smell, and must taste the air like a snake does._

_ **Remus Sanders (Villain Name: Dukey)** _

**Age:**15

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Quirk:** _Imagination_

_Can create items using his imagination_

** _Remanuel (Remy) Sanders_  
**

**Age:** 15

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Quirk: ** _Energy Sap_

_Can absorb energy from others for himself (Passively does so in small amounts, never sleeps)_

_ **Emile Picani-Sanders** _

**Age:**15(mentally 25)

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Quirk: ** _Empathy_

_Is able to sense other's emotions._

** _File by Dr. Emile Picani._ **


	2. The First Day (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so pardon my trash writing and how short it is i just wanted to get something out for you guys.

Thomas looks up at the huge building as he passes through the U.A. gates, feeling extremely excited, yet extremely anxious at the same time. He takes a deep breath, then mumbles, speaking to his Sides. "We made it.. I can't believe it." A few moments later, a red light appears, shaping into a humanoid form, which reveals itself to be a very fabulous looking male in a princely white outfit with a red sash. "Well of course we made it Thomas, you were guaranteed to get into the hero course with someone as powerful as me helping you!" He makes a little burst of rainbow sparkles appear for emphasis as he strikes a dramatic pose.

Thomas laughs softly, amused by the fanciful Side's dramatics. Another light appears, this one a light blue. It forms into another person, this one also a male, wearing glasses and a blue polo shirt, a cardigan tied around his shoulders. "Now don't go taking all of the credit for yourself kiddo! Logan was a big part of getting here too!" A dark blue light appears, becoming, you guessed it, another person. He has glasses, a blue tie, and a black polo shirt on. He adjusts his glasses, then speaks. "Patton speaks the truth. If you weren't distracting Thomas, perhaps he would have studied and wouldn't have needed my assistance on the written part of the entry exam." The man with the sash makes an offended noise, bringing his hand up to his chest and recoiling slightly. "Distracting him? I was simply giving him ideas on what to animate next!" Logan gives him a look. "Animation should not have been his highest priority at the time Roman." 

Patton cuts in. "Kiddos, maybe fighting right now isn't the best idea. After all, I'm sure Thomas is already anxious enough, since this is his first day at U.A. and all!" Logan fixes his glasses again, then nods. Meanwhile, a purple light appears. It becomes a male with a black jacket with purple patches on it, his hood up, wearing dark eyeshadow. Patton notices him and gasps happily, then exclaims, "Virgil!!! My dark, strange son!!" Virgil smiles a little, waving at him. "Hey Pat." The group looks up as they hear a bell, Thomas's eyes widening. "That's the bell to get to class!" He runs into the building, heading to his classroom as the other four return to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sanders-sides-with-quirks.tumblr.com  
also i'm making a tumblr blog for this ig???  
side note thomas has a semi-popular yt channel in this but he's known for animating not for his sides
> 
> still accepting quirk ideas to make characters from/ ideas for quirks for elliot & everyone else from cartoon therapy if anyone wants a shoutout thing for helping out  
or i can throw ur characters in here

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Deleted Sides of a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651646) by [The_Lavender_Creator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator)


End file.
